Born To Die
by naomics
Summary: [YAOI/Drama/Romance/Hurt/ YunJae/ Slight: YooSu, ChanBaek] "Kalau semua manusia hidup karena sebuah alasan, lalu apa aku hidup juga karena sebuah alasan?"


_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

Semua manusia hidup karena sebuah alasan. Pengemis bahkan pelacur sekalipun hidup karena sebuah alasan. Tidak ada produk gagal di mata Tuhan. Semua hidup manusia bermakna dan berarti di dunia.

Kalau begitu, apa aku hidup karena sebuah alasan?

Apakah hidup ku juga bermakna?

Apa aku berarti?

Tidak. Ya, mungkin hanya aku yang tidak bermakna. Hanya aku yang tidak berarti. Aku tidak ada, jadi abaikan saja aku.

Karena aku –rusak.

.

.

.

**Born To Die **

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this, The characters belong to them selves. But the plot is mine!**

**Author: Naomi**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Hurt, School life**

**Casts: YunJae. Slight: YooSu, ChanBaek, Changmin, Tiffany**

**WARNING: YAOI, Shoonen-Ai, Typo(s). Just leave if you don't like. **

.

.

.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan, lalu membukanya kembali. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memangku dagunya yang terasa berat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetukan meja dengan seirama. Entah sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. Mata sipitnya menjadi bertambah kecil takala melihat tiga orang yang ia kenal duduk dihadapannya –dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa?" Laki-laki itu mulai membuka suaranya –sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ogah-ogahan. Salah satu lawan bicaranya menghela nafas, lalu berujar, "Harusnya aku yang tanya, _baboya. _Kau kenapa, _ohg? _Wajah mu tidak enak dilihat, Yunho."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat, beres 'kan, Yoochun?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yunho itu menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh. Membuat urat-urat dikepala lawan bicaranya berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Ya! Yunho _you little shit!"_ Yoochun berteriak nyalang yang membuat siswa lain terlonjak kaget karenanya. Laki-laki satunya –yang merasa diabaikan hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Detik berikutnya ia menatap Yunho, sambil berkata, "Yoochun benar, Yunho. aku sendiri kesal melihat wajah mu."

Yunho merenggangkan tangannya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. "_Mianhe, _aku hanya bosan saja, Chanyeol."

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya samar. Tidak biasanya Yunho seperti ini. Yunho hidup sangat berkecukupan, tampan, disukai banyak perempuan, lalu apa lagi? Mungkin Yunho sudah diambang limit bosan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti diatur –monoton.

Yoochun memangku dagunya –seperti berpikir. Lalu sebuah lampu bolam seakan-akan muncul dari kepala Yoochun bersamaan dengan jarinya yang mengacung.

"Aku tahu!"

Yunho dan Changyeol berpandangan, lalu detik berikutnya manik mata mereka tertuju kepada Yoochun yang sedang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"Ap –" Yunho memotong perkataannya sendiri ketika Yoochun merangkulnya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main-main? Ke _club _mungkin? Atau _game center?"_

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya samar. Hanya itu? Ia kira Yoochun akan mengatakan hal jenius yang membuatnya tercengang. Tapi ketika melihat model Yoochun – yang sedikit bodoh kecuali dipelajaran bahasa inggris itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Yunho menatap Yoochun yang terlihat bersemangat. Ia memang merasa jenuh, jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Yoochun.

"Ah! Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" Teriak laki-laki satunya yang sedari tadi tidak mengerluarkan suaranya. Chanyeol menutup kedua telinga saat suara tenor temannya begitu menggema di telinganya. Dengan kesal ia berujar, "Berisik, Changmin!"

"Hee… Boleh juga, aku bosan." Ucap Yunho menyetujui –yang membuat air muka Yoochun semakin merekah. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi yang dituju hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya –bingung.

"A –apa?"

"Kau akan ikut, 'kan?" Baru saja Chanyeol membuka mulutnya –hendak mengeluarkan suara, tetapi ucapannya terhenti seketika saat Yoochun kembali memotong perkataan temannya, " –Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Chanyeol." –lanjutnya yang membuat Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah Yoochun.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut, tapi hari ini aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun."

Mimik wajah Yoochun yang semula cerah menjadi suram karena salah satu sahabat baiknya tidak bisa ikut. Yoochun tahu, semenjak Chanyeol memiliki pacar –Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki berbadan mungil dari kelas sebelah ia jadi jarang bermain bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol.."

Keempat mata laki-laki berparas tampan itu langsung tertuju ke arah ujung pintu. Baekhyun berdiri disana sambil menenteng tasnya.

"_Mianhe, _aku duluan." Ucap Chanyeol –yang langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tertawa bahagia, lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya lembut.

Yoochun menatap kedua pasangan itu lama sampai akhirnya sosok mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpu.

"Semenjak punya _namjachingu _dia jadi jarang main bersama kita ya, si Chanyeol itu." Ucap Yoochun sambil menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu hal yang lumrah jika kau memiliki kekasih. Nanti kau juga begitu." Yoochun mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho. _Well_, mungkin ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak butuh kekasih. Kalau ada makanan disamping ku, aku sudah bahagia." Komentar Changmin acuh tak acuh –yang mendapat pandangan aneh dari Yunho maupun Yoochun. _'Apa benar kau manusia, Changmin?'_

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ujar Yoochun dengan semangat sembari kembali merangkul sahabat baiknya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa permainan di _game center _yang mereka mainkan. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, jalanan terlihat masih ramai dengan orang-orang kantoran yang berlalu-lalang. Yunho yang sangat kelelahan, mengajak Yoochun dan Changmin untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah taman dekat _game center _–hanya untuk beristirahat.

"Ini."

Yunho terkesiap kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh pipinya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan sebuah _soft drink _menempel dipipinya. Yunho tersenyum, lalu mengambilnya sambil bergumam, "_Thanks, _Yoochun_."_

Yunho membuka kaleng soda itu lalu segera meminumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering sedari tadi. Setelah merasakan tenggorakannya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik, Yunho segera melepaskan kaleng soda yang menempel di bibir penuhnya –namun tak langsung membuangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, manik mata Yunho terangkat dan memandangi langit malam. Yoochun menatap Yunho lama, lalu mengikuti kegiatan Yunho –untuk mencari sesuatu yang menjadi arah fokus sahabat baiknya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, Yoochun tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik disana. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang tetap bergeming ditempatnya sambil meminum s_oft drink _miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun yang mulai penasaraan pada akhirnya. Tetapi yang ditanya tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ditangannya.

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun menyeringit kesal, ia merasa bahwa wajahnya yang rupawan kalah menarik dari langit malam. Merasa hawa tidak enak disampingnya, Yunho kembali melanjutkan dengan, " –Kau tahu, aku hanya jenuh. Ya, jenuh."

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya ke atas –yang membuat asap dingin mengembul keatas. "Kau itu manusia yang paling aneh yang pernah ku kenal. Dan aku terlihat seperti orang aneh yang berteman dengan orang yang lebih aneh. Harusnya kau bersyukur diberi anugerah yang melimpah; wajah yang –_uhmm well, _lumayan tampan walaupun aku lebih dari mu, berkecukupan, diganderungi para gadis, lalu apa yang kurang? Tsk."

Yunho tertawa lepas mendengar ceramahan gratis dari temannya –yang kembali membuat urat-urat kepala Yoochun berkedut-kedut karenanya. "Ya ya ya, kau benar. Tapi yaah, aku juga manusia . Jadi bukankah ini hal yang wajar?" Ucap Yunho –sedikit membela dirinya.

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho pelan sembari berkata, "Ya sudah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Ayo kita pulang."

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu membuang kaleng soda kosong itu ke dalam tempat sampah dengan sekali lemparan.

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan –yang melambangkan perpisahan, Yunho segera menaiki motor Kawasaki Ninja 250 RR Mono merahnya dengan mengenakan helm berwarna senada. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan jalanan sudah terlihat sangat sepi. Yunho mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah motor dengan tipe yang sama dengan miliknya tetapi dengan warna yang berbeda menyalipnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang.

Merasa tertantang, Yunho menaikan kecepatannya menjadi 80km, dan berhasil menyalip motor berwarna putih itu. Yunho menyereringai senang, namun kesenangannya kembali pudar ketika orang itu kembali menyalipnya. Yunho semakin menaikan kecepatannya, namun orang itu tidak membiarkan Yunho melewatinya dengan berbelok-belok ke kiri sampai ke pojok kanan. Yunho merasakan tubuhnya memanas –karena kesal. Yunho memperhatikan gerakan nya dengan seksama, sampai membuat matanya bertambah kecil. Saat orang –yang ia anggap sebagai lawannya itu berbelok ke kiri, dengan kecepatan penuh Yunho segera berbelok ke arah kanan dan berusaha menyalipnya. Tetapi Yunho kalah cepat karena dengan luwesnya orang itu kembali berbelok ke kanan, dan dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ia meninggalkan Yunho jauh.

Yunho tidak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha menyalip orang itu walaupun sudah tertinggal jauh. Namun lawan tanding _drift _asing nya itu tiba-tiba berhenti –yang membuat Yunho melakukan hal sama. Setelah memberhentikan motornya persis disamping orang asing itu, Yunho langsung membuka helm nya dan hendak marah karena berhenti secara tiba-tiba disaat dirinya mulai tertantang.

Namun hal itu ia urungkan ketika orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. Yunho memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena helm yang ia kenakan, namun Yunho yakin bahwa orang itu tengah menatapnya. Setelahnya orang asing itu melepaskan helmnya –yang membuat Yunho menyeringit; penasaran dengan wajah lawannya.

_DEG_

Yunho mematung. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat diseluruh tubuhnya. Matanya yang kecil kian membesar saat melihat rupa lawannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan terlihat sangat terang karena pantulan bulan purnama. Matanya yang bulat memandang Yunho lekat-lekat. Yunho tidak bisa bergerak. Mata bulat orang itu bagaikan gravitasi yang terus menariknya ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Matanya kosong, seakan minta pengharapan dan permohonan. Yunho tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasa saat itu dunia berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat.

Yunho tetap bergeming ditempatnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa lawannya itu tengah memasang kembali helmnya dan segera meninggalkan Yunho tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Sial!" teriak Yunho nyalang sambil memukul helmnya yang tidak bersalah. Sekali lagi, Yunho terjebak dalam perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Ia kesal. Entah kesal karena tidak bisa mengalahkan lawannya, atau rasa kesal karena telah ditinggalkan seseorang yang telah merebut perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"_Good morning~" _

Yoochun tersenyum cerah secerah mentari seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah siswi perempuan, yang membuat perempuan-perempuan itu histeris karenanya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah terbar pesona." Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka ke arahnya. Yoochun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi kayu miliknya. Chanyeol mengikutinya, lalu kembali berujar, " –Kalau kau seperti ini terus, nanti kau tidak bisa dapat kekasih." Lanjutnya yang mendapatkan tawa Yoochun yang terdengar sarkatis.

"Tenang saja, aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Kim Junsu, si imut dari kelas sebelah itu." Bisik Yoochun tepat di telinga kiri Chanyeol .

"Yaah, berusahalah, kawan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun pelan. Namun kegiatannya segera berhenti saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya menundukan kepalanya di meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Ujar Chanyeol –yang kembali menepuk pundak temannya. Yunho mendongkak, dan mendapati Chanyeol disana. Namun seperti tidak ada minat, Yunho kembali menidurkan kepalanya dan menajawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengantuk."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Yunho. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin –yang tengah asik memakan roti coklatnya, lalu berujar, "Hey, kalian tahu? Kudengar ada anak baru di kelas ini."

Dan hal itu benar-benar berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoochun. "_Jinjjayo? _Laki-laki? Perempuan? Cantik tidak? Cantik tidak?" Ujar Yoochun menggebu-gebu. Namun hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya samar, dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah menyukai seseorang? Kenapa terlihat bersemangat sekali?"

"Oh ayolah. Aku tetap menyukai Junsu, sungguh!" Ucap Yoochun meyakinkan Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi bentuk _peace_. Yoochun merasa sangat terpojok dan terhakimi sekarang. Chanyeol hendak membalas ucapan Yoochun, namun segera ia urungkat ketika wali kelas mereka, Siwon _seongsangnim_ sudah datang ke dalam kelas.

Setelah memberi salam, Siwon membiarkan murid-murid nya untuk kembali duduk. "Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru." Ujarnya yang membuat para muridnya gerasak-gerusuk heboh –karena penasaran. Namun tidak banyak juga dari mereka yang terlihat acuh tak acuh, contohnya Yunho yang tetap setia menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Masuklah, Kim Jaejoong."

Siwon s_eongsangnim _mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk masuk, dan setelahnya suara histeris –yang didominasi oleh perempuan menggema di dalam kelas. Yunho mendesah kesal karena kegiatan tidurnya terganggu, namun tetap saja ia terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida. _Salam kenal." Ucap murid baru itu datar memperkenalkan diri –yang kembali mengundang suara histeris dari siswi-siswi disana. Entah dirasuki apa, Yunho jadi sedikit penasaran saat mendengar suara murid baru itu –alias Kim Jaejoong. Yunho mendongkak kepalanya keatas perlahan dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Namun matanya segera terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat rupa seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"K –kau?" Mulut Yunho menganga dengan lebar. Saat itu juga mata Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu, membuat Yunho menelan saliva nya dengan kasar. Ia merasa _deja vu_. Bagaikan kaset rusak, kejadian kemarin kembali membelenggu Yunho. Ia merasa dunia kembali berhenti berputar. Yunho sangat yakin, bahwa lawan _drift _asingnya kemarin adalah orang ini, Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, silahkan duduk disebelah sana." Ujar Siwon s_eongsangnim _–mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk disebelah Yunho. Jaejoong menganggung kalem, sungguh berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah keringat dingin. Seperti efek _slow motion, _Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat lama menuju bangkunya. Yunho tidak melewatkan satu momen pun; Tidak saat Jaejoong mengehela nafas beratnya, sampai setiap langkahnya yang membuat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping Yunho.

Yunho tetap memperhatikan Jaejoong di sebelahnya dengan seksama –bahkan ketika pemuda itu mulai mengambil buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Manik hazenalnat Yunho bagaikan efek sebuah kamera, semua objek yang berada disekitar Jaejoong terlihat mengabur dan membuat Jaejoong sebagai objek utama disana. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kemarin malam. Sekeras apapun ia menampiknya, perasaan itu kembali datang dan membelenggu tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho-s_si." _

Ya, bahkan sekarang Yunho seperti sedang berhalusinasi Jaejoong tengah memanggil namanya. Sekarang yang terlihat dalam iris mata Yunho adalah wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat merengut –entah karena bingung atau kesal.

"Yunho-s_si_!"

Bahkan sekarang suara itu semakin nyata –membuat Yunho harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Jaejoong mengetuk meja Yunho pelan dengan pensilnya, yang membuat Yunho sadar bahwa suara-suara itu bukanlah halusinasi, melainkan memang suara Jaejoong.

"_N –ne?" _ Tanya Yunho sedikit tergagap –gugup. Jaejoong memandang Yunho datar, lalu menunjuk ke depan menggunakan pensilnya dan berkata, "Kau dipanggil Siwon _seongsangnim _dari tadi."

Yunho kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan langsung mendapati Siwon _seongsangnim _tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, jangan melamun! Cepat kerjakan soal nomor 2!" Perintah Siwon s_eongsangnim _lantang. Yunho berdiri dengan gelapan dan membuka-buka bukunya dengan kasar. Ia sangat panik saat ini, pasalnya sedari tadi ia hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa memperhatikan gurunya itu.

Mata musang Yunho sedikit membesar saat sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan pena hitam yang rapi tergeletak disana. Yunho memperhatikan arah kertas itu berasal, dan ternyata kertas itu berasal dari Jaejoong.

"Itu jawabannya." Ucap Jaejoong berbisik, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh pendengaran Yunho. Yunho mengambil kertas itu dan segera berjalan ke depan, lalu mengerjakan soal itu dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, menandakan istirahat telah tiba. Dengan ragu, Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong –yang membuat perhatian Jaejoong tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ehem." Dehem Yunho sebelum memulai percakapan. " –_Gomawo, _untuk yang tadi." Lanjutnya berterima kasih. Namun orang yang dituju hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan dan berujar, "_Never mind."_

Yunho tersenyum bodoh. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukan, sehingga hanya senyuman getir yang terlihat. Yunho mengambil bangku tepat di depan Jaejoong, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Yunho tetap bergeming, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memulai percakapan.

"Bukannya aku percaya diri, tapi aku merasa dari tadi kau memperhatikan ku terus." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar LCD 9 inch itu. Yunho terdiam. Pasalnya pernyataan Jaejoong memang benar dan terasa menusuk jantungnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajah ku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah memasukan ponselnya ke saku celanan, lalu menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. Yunho terkesiap kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sedemikian dalam. Yunho menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri – mencari arah pandang Jaejoong. Namun Yunho tidak menemukan apa pun disana, dan akhirnya ia mengambil konklusi bahwa Jaejoong tengah menatapnya.

"Ti –tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bahwa wajah mu manis. Ha-ha-ha." _Oh sial. _Yunho merutuki dirinya dalam karena sebuah alasan yang terdengar sangat aneh keluar dari mulutnya. Dapat ia lihat dari ujung irisnya bahwa saat ini Jaejoong terkesiap kaget dengan mata yang membesar. Yunho meremas celana nya kencang, dapat ia rasakan tangannya berkeringat sekarang.

Tanpa ia duga, bukannya makian atau kata protes lainnya, Jaejoong malah terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau lucu juga."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya samar –tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Jaejoong tengah tertawa sekarang –entah sadar atau tidak bahwa objek yang ditertawakan Jaejoong adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Satu pertanyaan dari Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho lama, tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Ulangnya saat tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu berujar, "Ingat? Soal apa?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya dalam. Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengingat dirinya; Tidak saat mereka melakukan _drift _dijalan maupun saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Ucap Yunho seadanya. Kecewa, ya itulah yang Yunho rasakan sekarang. Yunho bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus kecewa. Tetapi sekali lagi, perasaan aneh yang Yunho tidak tahu apa itu kembali muncul.

"Pfftt."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong, dan mendapati Jaejoong yang kembali terkekeh. Yunho hanya dapat menerka-nerka bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang senang tertawa. Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Dasar laki-laki tampramental."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali –berusaha mencerna perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu berujar, "Jangan suka melakukan _drift _tengah malam, kau tahu? Itu berbahaya." Setelahnya Jaejoong berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong-bengong disana.

Yunho tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Changmin, Yoochun, dan Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Ayo taruhan, aku yakin Yunho jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung seminggu Yunho mengenal Jaejoong. Ya, hanya mengenal. Yunho belum mengetahui seluk beluk dari seorang Kim Jaejoong; Tidak hobinya, makanan kesukaannya, tempat tinggalnya, bahkan sampai sekolah asalnya dulu Yunho tidak tahu. Sosok Jaejoong masih terlihat misterius di mata Yunho. Hanya satu hal yang Yunho tahu, bahwa Jaejoong sudah memiliki 'seseorang'.

"Jaejoong oppa~"

Seluruh pandangan siswa siswi kelas langsung terjutu pada sumber suara. Seorang perempuan, dengan fashion yang sangat _up to date_ berteriak cempreng dengan senyum cerah secerah mentari di wajahnya. Cantik. Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali saat melihat rupa perempuan itu.

"Tiffany? Ada apa?" Ucap Jaejoong menanggapi perempuan itu –Tiffany. Tiffany hanya tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju keluar kelas, dan berujar, "Ayo kita ke kantin."

Jaejoong berjalan terseok-seok akibat seretan dari Tiffany yang terlibang cukup kencang –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa. Yunho menatap sendu ke arah pasangan itu, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang aneh dibagian dadanya. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, Tiffany, sang putri sekolah selalu datang ke kelasnya hanya sekedar bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tidak pernah sehari pun Tiffany absen dari kegiatannya. Dan semua murid mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih –bahkan hal itu Tiffany sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalnya ke belakang, dan mendapati Changmin yang tengah memakan roti melonnya. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Changmin –yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku yakin, dia sedang patah hati sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Changmin –yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

Yunho terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Ia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang –untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Yunho tetap berjalan tanpa tujuan, sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Yunho terdiam sejenak –seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Yunho kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, dan segera masuk ke dalam atap sekolah.

Yuho memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu keseluruhan wajahnya, membuat rambut kecoklatan Yunho bergerak-gerak seirama dengan sang angin. Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya menerawang jauh tak tahu kemana. Yunho mendudukan dirinya di atap beralasan semen itu –dengan tetap mengadahkan kepalanya menuju langit biru. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, rasa nyeri itu kembali menyergapnya. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, sampai membuat kemeja sedikit kusuk. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menampik rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Yunho mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Yunho mendudukan kepalanya ke dalam sela-sela dengkulnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terbang ke dalam alam mimpi.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yunho tetap bergeming ditempatnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengadahkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan sakit –bukan di dadanya, melainkan di sekitar lehernya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai bunyi-bunyi otot yang beradu terdengar. Yunho mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap lebar. Dengan jiwa yang belum seutuhnya, Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berujar pada dirinya sendiri, "Jam berapa sekarang?" –yang pasti tidak akan mendapat respon.

Yunho menatap jam tangannya, lalu detik berikutnya mata yang awalnya menyipit itu terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"_Omo! _Sudah jam 12? Pasti sekarang sedang pelajaran bahasa korea. Haishh." Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun setelahnya ia terdiam sejenak, saat merasakan jiwa lain tepat berada disampingnya.

"Huwaaaaa!" Teriak Yunho cukup kencang sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke samping secara reflek. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat seseorang dengan surai pirang keemasan yang terpancar sinar matahari sedang tertidur sambil membelakanginya. Orang itu sedikit menggeliat –terusik karena suara teriakan Yunho. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Kau berisik sekali. Aku jadi terbangun, tahu?!" Ucap orang itu –yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Yunho tetap bergeming, ia masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi; Kenapa dirinya bisa terdidur dan kenapa Jaejoong bisa berada disini.

"Aku kesini karena mengantuk dan ingin membolos, lalu aku melihat mu yang sedang tertidur disini." Terang Jaejoong seakan mengerti pertanyaan Yunho yang terucap. Yunho hanya ber 'o' ria sambil bergumam, "Oh begitu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sejenak, lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Mereka tetap berada di posisinya untuk beberapa saat –entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Yunho memutar otaknya untuk mencari bahan obrolan, ia merasa hawa canggung benar-benar terasa diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Yunho bukan orang yang pandai bicara dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya, dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga orang yang setipe dengan dirinya; Dapat ia lihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau… berpacaran dengan Tiffany?" _Oh astaga_. Yunho kembali merutuk dirinya ketika pertanyaan –yang terdengar sedikit privasi itu terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Memang sudah banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sang pangeran baru itu –alias Jaejoong tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang putri –Tiffany. Tapi Yunho merasa tidak puas jika bukan Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, namun sekali lagi ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Ya.." Ujar Jaejoong mengaku. Yunho kembali mencengkram kemejanya, rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi Yunho merasakan ada yang janggal disana. Yunho tidak melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak memiliki kekasih, tetapi Yunho mengetahui rasanya saling memiliki. Saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa bersama, Yunho yakin bahwa memiliki seorang kekasih adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Tapi Yunho tidak melihatnya di mata Jaejoong. Mata bulat dengan warna hitam bagaikan _blackhole _itu terlihat kosong dan meminta pengharapan. Mata itu memancarkan rasa kesepian dan perasaan ingin dianggap ada. Yunho kembali merasa _déjà vu, _karena ia juga melihat hal yang sama ketika malam dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Satu pertanyaan kembali meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir Yunho. Yunho tidak peduli dirinya akan dianggap tukang ikut campur atau apapun, ia hanya merasa penasaran –atau lebih tepatnya peduli. Jaejoong sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan alis yang berkerut, lalu berujar, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Tidak, itu –maksud ku, aku tidak melihat raut kebahagiaan dari wajah mu. Setahu ku, orang yang memiliki kekasih akan terlihat bahagia. Kau tahu? Seperti teman ku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Terang Yunho sedikit cengengesan. Namun yang dituju malah menatapnya dengan datar. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong mengalihakan pandangannya ke bawah –menatap atap beralasan semen itu. Yunho dapat melihat mimik wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi sendu. Tetapi sekali lagi, Yunho mengerutkan dahinya samar saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terkekeh. Bahkan Yunho menebak-nebak apa ada yang lucu dari alas semen yang tengah dipandang Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bahagia atau tidak? Apa urusan mu?" Ucap Jaejoong yang tetap terkekeh namun terdengar sarkatis ditelinga Yunho. Yunho mendundukan kepalanya sejenak. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus peduli dengan laki-laki berwajah dingin itu.

Jaejoong mengehntikan kekehannya, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak akan ada yang peduli aku bahagia atau tidak. Hidup ku tidak berarti. Anggap saja aku tidak ada di dunia ini, seperti semua orang. Bahkan jika aku mati pun, tidak akan ada memperdulikannya."

"Apanya yang tidak berarti?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju Yunho –lalu menatap laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu dengan bingung. Dari ujur iris hitam nya Jaejoong dapat melihat bahwa Yunho sedang marah –entah karena apa.

Yunho mengangkat kepanya yang semula tertunduk, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya, "Apanya yang tidak berari?" Jaejoong terdiam, menunggu suara yang kembali terucap dari bibir Yunho.

"Semua manusia, bahkan makhluk hidup lainnya hidup karena sebuah alasan. Semua hidup manusia bermakna dan berarti, tidak terkecuali kau!" Ujarnya sedikit membentak. Yunho menghela nafasnya sejenak –untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalau menurut mu tidak ada yang peduli, lalu biarkan aku peduli. Kalau menurut mu tidak akan ada yang menangis saat kau meninggal, biarkan aku menangisi kematian ku. Aku akan selalu ada disini, kau tidak sendiri sekarang. Kau bisa menganggap ku sebagai teman atau saudara, jadi biarkan aku bersama mu."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat mendengar perkataan dari Yunho. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa kepadanya. Bahkan Jaejoong kembali merasakan perasaan bahagia yang pernah ada di dalam dirinya, di dalam dirinya yang lama. Yunho membuatnya mengingat perasaan peduli dari teman dan saudara.

_'__Tidak. Jangan bercanda.'_

_'__Aku tidak butuh kebahagian, aku tidak memerlukannya.'_

_'__Karena jika kau berada ku, kau bisa terbawa dan terlibat.'_

_'__Aku tidak mau.'_

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia telah sadar, bahwa segala perasaan bahagia sudah selayaknya ia buang. Ia sudah tidak memerlukannya. Perasaan itu sudah seperti sampah bagi Jaejoong.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak butuh." Ucap Jaejoong sarkatis, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang tetap bergeming disana.

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Trying to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:**

hai~~ naomi balik dgn ff baru

anak ga tau diri padahal ff masih ada yg ngutang udh bikin lg -_-)/

tp mau gmn lg, gatel(?)

btw aku bingung skrg wifi di rumah ku kena "internet positif" ;_;

ada yg tau cara ngilanginnya? Aku butuh nih soalnya jd ga bisa nge post ff

jaa, see ya in the next chaptaaah ^-^)/


End file.
